Zuper Wario 8ros: Search for the Plastic Toy Hero
Main Characters * Wario * Waluigi Npc's * Ed (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Double D (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Thomas the tank engine * Shrek * Peter Griffin * Plankton * Saw * Jack Black * Mega Man * Mega Milk Lady * Metal Gear Kirby * Mettadon (Undertale) * Mei (Overwatch) * Mercy (Overwatch) * Mii * Mike Wazaoski * Moltres (Pokemon) * Morgan Freeman * Morty (Rick and Morty) * Mr. Electric * Mr. Emoji Electric * Mr. Saturn (Earthbound) * My Leg Man (Spongebob) * Nabbit * Nanalan * Ness * Ness Sans * Noddle (Gorillaz) * Olaf * Old Mario * Orange Kirby * Orange Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Orange Yoshi * Orisa (Overwatch) * Owl Man * Pac Man * Panda (The Great Panda Fighter) * Papyrus * Patrick * Patrick's Dad * Peanut Man * Pearl Bird * Pepe the Frog * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Peter Griffin * Pikachu * Pikachu Spongebob * Pingu * Pinkie Pie Snake * Pizza Man * Plankton * Poochy * Pumpkin Man * Purple Pikmin * Pyramid Cat * Rabbid * Rainbow Dash Cobra * Red (Angry Birds) * Red Pikmin * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Robot Girl * Ronald McDonald * Rotten Robbie * Saitama * Sakuria * Sanic * Scooby Doo * Shadow * Shigeru Miyamoto * Shrek * Shrek Toriel * Shulk Turtle * Sid (Ice Age) * Skipper * Slappy (Goosebumps) * Sonic * Sonichu * Space Core (Portal) * Spongebob * Spongebob Bayonetta * Spot Man * Springtrap * Squid Boy * Sr. Pelo * Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Starfy * Starman (Earthbound) * Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) * Suicune (Pokemon) * Sun Baby * Tails * The Noid * The Onceler (The Lorax) * Thomas the tank engine * Tim Allen * Tito (The Nutshack) * Toad * Toadette * Toriel * Turbo (Dreamsworks Film) * Twitter Bird * XJ9 (My life as a teenage robot) * Vanillite (Pokemon) * Velma (Scooby Doo) * Vinny (Vinesauce) * Waffle Man * Walter White (Breaking Bad) * Waluigi * Wario * Wasp Sonic * Will Smith * Yellow Pikmin * Yoshi * Zane (Ninjago) * Zelda * Barney * Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Ramsey Bolton (Game of Thrones) * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Brain Griffin * Mr. Pickles * Mario * Sugar (Total Drama) * Lotso * Scar (The Lion King) * Chris (Total Drama) * Hans * Tammy (Rick and Morty) * Ren (Ren and Stimpy) * Fluttershy * Rigby * D.W. (Arthur) * Squidward * Dr. Blowhole * Homer Simpson * Rarity * Leo (Little Einstein) * Pinkie Pie * Annie (Little Einstein) * Marge Simpson * Sunset Shimmer * Twilight Sparkle * Maggie Simpson * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Ralph (Simpsons) * Shaggy (Scooby Doo) * Sofia the First * Arthur Iteams * Cheese * Gun * Hammer * Hot Dog * Knife * Meat * Pudding * Ring * Pizza * Wood Enemies * Boomerang Bro * Ninja * Penguin Trivia * You can do karate in the game * There are 156 copies for this game Category:Shames